Far Rider
by Frogorn
Summary: Admiral Kirk has a class and decides to tell a story of the Far Rider in memory of a lost friend. One-shot Please Read and Review


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Trek. They belong to Paramount. I also don't own the idea of Far Rider that was taken from the movie Hidalgo and that belongs to Touchstone.

Far Rider 

_Set after the Wrath of Khan and before the Search For Spock_

Admiral Kirk was sitting at his desk waiting for his class to come in. He was still grief stricken because his friend was gone. It seemed only yesterday when Spock died in the reactor room to save the ship and his friends from utter destruction. Kirk wondered why the Academy wanted him to teach this class of alien cultures. Kirk already knew what he was going to do he was going to tell the story of the Far Rider.

The bell rang and the class assembled in silence and waited for Kirk to start the lecture. Kirk brought a stool in front of the class and then sat down.

"I'm not going to do a lecture today so put away your notes, instead I will tell you a story of the Far Rider." And without any preamble he started the story.

The Far Rider was half human and half Vulcan he could never be accepted among the Vulcans because he was much too human for them and he was not accepted by the humans because he was logical, calm, and very much different from them. Since he lived on Vulcan he thought he could surpress all emotions and be considered as a full Vulcan.

He worked hard at everything and succeeded in many things. He did this while being tormented by his class mates and other Vulcans. All the while he was doing this one thing remained certain he must get away form Vulcan and find a place where he belonged and was accepted. He left against his parents will to start a whole new career.

The Far Rider entered into the Starfleet Academy and within a couple of years he passed with flying colors and was very lonely because he didn't do or talk to anyone. He was afraid that no one would accept him as who he was they would just see the cool façade he put on. After the Academy he was assigned to the starship Enterprise. As soon as he walked on the deck he knew this is where he belonged. He gained respect and did his duty well. When I took command I look past the stereotypes of what Vulcans and Humans are like to see this unique person.

I gave him the nick name Far Rider because he had to travel far and wide across the vast amount of space just to find who he was and people who accepted him for who he was in the inside. It is sad to say that the Far Rider isn't here on this Earth anymore because he died a valiant death saving the ones who were special to him.

"This is the end of my story and I hope it gave you insight to different cultures. Any questions?"

Everyone was silent until a Vulcan girl with dark hair and brown raised her hand. Kirk nodded to her and she said.

"Sir, The Far Rider wasn't he your friend Captain Spock?"

"Yes." Said Kirk with a sad smile.

"Sir, I grieve with thee for I am from Vulcan and Captain Spock or as you say Far Rider is a legend to my people as he is to you Humans." Kirk wanted to respond but couldn't because the bell rang signaling the end of class.

Later, that night Admiral Kirk was in his apartment thinking of his friend. He was thinking of their conversations, Spock looking at his sensors, their chess games, and the way Spock seemed to always know what was going on and how to solve the problem at hand. He smiled a small smile then looked out into the starry night. Softly, he whispered

"My friend, wherever you are that story was to honor your memory and I hoped you heard it." Then Kirk turned away from the widow and went to bed and little did he know that there was a possible way of bringing his friend back. For you see he forgot one thing his friend always said and that was: There are always possibilities.

End

So I hope this story was good I like it reminds me of a story that would tell right before you go to bed. I hoped you liked it and don't worry the next chapter of Survey Time will be put up soon!

Frogorn


End file.
